


Ennustus

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, yleisdraamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hän todella tarvitsi tämän tilaisuuden.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Sybill Trelawney





	Ennustus

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu marraskuussa 2005 Finin Turnajaisten ensimmäiselle kierrokselle. Kesällä 1980 Sibylla ennusti sen ennustuksen, jonka perusteella Voldemort tappoi Jamesin ja Lilyn. Entä jos Sibylla ei tuolloin edes tajunnut ennustavansa, kuten ei silloin toisellakaan kerralla Azkabanin vangissa? Ja jos Sibylla ei tiedosta ennustavansa, niin mitä hän näkee ja kuulee sillä aikaa, kun hän muille puhuu profetian äänellä?
> 
> Arkistoidaan tänne vaikka nolottaahan tämä...
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

Sibylla Punurmio hypisteli laukkuaan ja tuuppasi tottuneella eleellä valtavia silmälasejaan ylemmäs nenänvartta. Hän vilkaisi taivaalle ja kiirehti eteenpäin, sillä pilvet eivät luvanneet kaunista säätä, ja tuulikin oli yltynyt. Tylyahon pääkatua kulkiessaan hän näki Kolmen luudanvarren kyltin; tuon paikan hän muisti. Ei ollut kauaa siitä, kun hän oli kulkenut muiden oppilaiden tavoin maistamaan matami Rosmertan kermakaljaa. Hän oli aina istunut sivussa nauravista ja hälisevistä nuorista. Harvoin kukaan oli häneen edes vilkaissut saati sitten puhutellut, mutta hän oli nauttinut, kun oli saanut katsella vilkkaita eleitä sekä innosta palavia poskia. Hän oli imenyt itseensä lämmintä ilmapiiriä ja kuvitellut olevansa tavallinen.

Sibylla olisi mielellään hoitanut asiansa tuossa tutussa paikassa, mutta Rosmertan hinnat olivat hänelle liikaa. Isän perinnöstä ei ollut enää paljoa jäljellä. Hän jatkoi matkaansa kääntyen pienelle poikkikadulle ja suunnisti kohti repsottavaa rakennusta, jonka oven yläpuolella roikkui puinen, irtileikattua sianpäätä esittävä kyltti. Naisen silmät viipyivät hetken kyltissä, kunnes hän käänsi lähes pahoinvoivana katseensa verisestä näkymästä. Hän avasi oven ja nyrpisti nenäänsä astuessaan sisälle. Alkoholin sekä epämääräisten otusten lemu löi vastaan, ja vain vaivoin hän sai itsensä jatkamaan matkaa kohti baaritiskiä, jonka takana hääräsi vanha, harmaapartainen mies.

"Anteeksi", Sibylla kuiskasi epävarmana. Mies ei joko kuullut häntä tai ei vain noteerannut lainkaan. Sibylla oli kovin arkisennäköinen, jopa harmaa ilmestys. Hän jäi helposti varjoon. Hän nieleskeli ja koetti tavoittaa miehen katseen, mutta tämä oli selin ja kaatoi juuri jotain pullosta.

"Anteeksi", Sibylla sai sanottua hieman äänekkäämmin. Nyt mies käänsi hämmästyneenä päätään ja lähestyi asiakasta.

"Mutta hyvää päivää, arvoisa rouva. Mitäpä voisin tarjota?" mies kysyi oudolla, laulavalla nuotilla. Sibylla naurahti hermostuneesti rouvittelulle. Hän oli vielä sangen nuori, mutta mies selvästi luuli häntä vanhemmaksi. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, pitikö seikka ottaa loukkauksena vai kohteliaisuutena, joten ei noteerannut sitä lainkaan.

"Ta-tarvitsen huoneen yhdeksi yöksi", hän sopersi.

"Mutta tottahan toki. Meiltä löytyy ensiluokkaisia sviittejä jopa noin hienoon makuun!" mies sanoi täysin vakavalla naamalla. Sibylla katsoi häntä ällistyneenä. Tekikö mies hänestä pilkkaa?

Sibylla lähti seuraamaan baarinpitäjää puisia portaita yläkertaan. Kattohirsistä roikkuvat hämähäkinseitit ylsivät aika ajoin niin alhaalle, että ne kutittivat hänen nenäänsä. Porraslautojen nurkissa oli paksu kerros pölyä, ja puurakenteista nousi selkeä homeenhaju. Sibylla värähti. Onneksi hän ei joutuisi nukkumaan täällä kuin yhden yön. Hän oli lahjakkaan näkijäsuvun tytär, ja vaikka hänellä oli ollut omat epäilyksensä kyvyistään, hän halusi uskoa kantavansa sisällään samaa voimaa, jota oli niin selkeästi huokunut hänen iso-iso-isoäidistään — kykyä nähdä tulevaisuuteen. Siitä hänelle oli toitotettu koko lapsuuden ajan: kuinka mamma Cassandran perintöä ei saanut heittää hukkaan. Kuinka Sibyllan tulisi löytää oma tulevaisuutensa avaamalla sisäinen silmänsä, jotta voisi nähdä tulevaisuuteen. Kurkottaa kohti mystistä, raottaa verhoa. Tuolla hetkellä Sibyllan tulevaisuus näytti karulta, sillä töitä ei ollut löytynyt mistään. Hän todella tarvitsi tämän tilaisuuden.

Nykyisyys herätti hänet unelmista karulla tavalla: hän oli törmännyt baarinpitäjän selkään tämän pysähtyessä erään oven kohdalla. Sibylla karahti tulipunaiseksi ja pyyteli vuolaasti anteeksi.

"Eipä mitään, kultaseni, eipä mitään", mies päästi honottavan naurun ja avasi oven asiakkaalleen. Sibylla astui pari askelta eteenpäin ja katsoi ympärilleen. Huoneen nurkat olivat kovin lähellä toisiaan, ja ainoat kalusteet näyttivät olevan peräisin vähintään viime vuosisadalta: harmaan viltin peittämä sänky värjötteli nurkassa, toisella seinällä pöydän hilseilevä maali rapisi lenkottaville tuoleille. Sibyllan hartiat lysähtivät alas. Tännekö hän kutsuisi arvovaltaisen rehtorin, itse Albus Dumbledoren? Tähän läävään? Hän tiesi, että vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Hän tarvitsi työpaikan.

"Miellyttääkö rouvaskaista tällainen idyllinen sopukka?"

Sibylla kääntyi ympäri. "Minä otan tämän. Paljonko?"

"Kolme kaljuunaa yhden yön, viisi jos viivyt toisenkin", mies iski silmää ja sulki oven.

Huone näytti paljon paremmalta pienen siivoamisen jälkeen. Ulkona oli masentavan harmaata, joten Sibylla oli sytyttänyt seiniin kiinnitetyt kyntteliköt luomaan kultaista valoa. Hän kaivoi laukustaan suitsukkeita, sytytti ne pöydällä palavasta, riimuin koristellusta kynttilästä ja tökkäsi pidikkeeseen ikkunan alle. Hän puki ylleen suuren, paljetein koristellun saalin, jonka oli kaivanut kotitalonsa ullakolta. Hänelle oli kerrottu, että mamma Cassandra oli käyttänyt sitä katsoessaan tulevaisuuteen, ja hänestä tuntui, että juuri tänään suvun tuki olisi tarpeen. Hän lisäsi pari helminauhaa kaulaansa ja muutaman sormuksen sormiinsa. Korut olivat rihkamaa, mutta näyttivät hänestä vaikuttavilta.

Hän katsoi kuvajaistaan sateen piiskaamasta ikkunasta ja oli tyytyväinen näkemäänsä. Tältähän ennustajan kuuluikin näyttää.

"Tähdet kertovat, että saan tänään työpaikan", hän hymisi mystisellä äänellä ja hymyili itsekseen. "Ja kuun aseman perusteella muuan velho tulee olemaan tyytyväinen tänään tekemäänsä päätökseen."

Ovelta kuului koputus.

"S-sisään", Sibylla sanoi hermostuneena kietoen huivinsa tiukemmin ympärilleen.

Sisään astui vaikutusvaltaisin velho, jonka Sibylla oli koskaan nähnyt. Maailma tuntui kutistuvan miehen persoonan täyttäessä suitsukkeilta tuoksuvan huoneen jokaisen sopen. Kynttilänvalo sai hopeanhohtoisen parran loistamaan ja puolikuulasien sangat välkkymään.

"Ah, hyvää päivää, neiti Punurmio." Albus Dumbledore kumarsi hieman ja otti suippokärkisen hatun pois päästään. "Kuinka mukavaa tavata taas. Vanhoja oppilaita näkee kovin harvoin heidän lähdettyä Tylypahkasta." Vanhan velhon huulet kaartuivat hymyyn. Sibyllasta tuntui, että hänellä oli kolme jalkaa, kun hän astui pöydän viereen, ja hänen kämmenensä hikosivat niin, että hän pelkäsi aiheuttavansa huoneeseen tulvan.

"Professori Dumbledore, kuinka miellyttävää tavata. Istukaa, olkaa hyvä." Hän haki ääneensä salaperäistä nuottia ja viittasi toiseen tuoliin.

"Ja kuinka voi äitisi?" Dumbledore kysyi ja istuutui tuolille oikoen sinisen kaapunsa laskoksia.

"Hyvin, varsin hyvin." Sibylla väänteli käsiään ja katsoi pöydän tummenneita syitä. Hän sai vaivoin estettyä itseään alkamasta heilutella jalkojaan pöydän alla. Hän tunsi itsensä pieneksi tytöksi, ja häntä hermostutti keskustelunkulku — pelotti oma reaktionsa.

"Olen pahoillani isänne poismenon vuoksi", Dumbledore sanoi myötätuntoa äänessään.

Sibyllan posket leimahtivat kuumottaviksi, ja hän räpytteli raivoisasti ripsiään. Onneksi professori oli juuri huomannut kärpäsen pörräämässä ikkunalasia vasten ja tutkaili nyt sitä, joten Sibylla sai hetken koota ajatuksiaan. Hän oli korjailevinaan kampaustaan ja pyyhkäisi ohimennen silmäkulmansa hihaansa.

"Kiitos, professori", Sibylla sai sanottua tuokion kuluttua. "Tuonpuoleisen kutsulle ei kukaan voi mitään."

Dumbledore käänsi katseensa takaisin linssien suurentamiin silmiin. "Jospa siis ennustaisit minulle, niin voimme jatkaa keskustelua viran mahdollisesta täyttämisestä."

Seuraava tunti oli Sibyllalle tuskallisen nöyryyttävä. Teelehdet puuroutuivat mössöksi, kristallipallosta näkyi vain kynttilänliekin heijastus ja viiva, jonka hän tulkitsi Dumbledoren elämänviivaksi, osoittautui mustetahraksi, joka lupasi kantajalleen 666 vuoden kypsän iän. Kurttu rehtorin otsalla syveni entisestään hänen karauttaessaan lopulta kurkkuaan.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta emme taida enää jatkaa ennustamisen opetusta Tylypahkassa." Dumbledore nousi ylös tuoliltaan ja katsoi pahoittelevana Sibyllaa. Nainen kuuli hänen sanansa, mutta ei kyennyt ymmärtämään kuulemaansa. Hän oli sentään Punurmion sukua! Kuinka tämä oli mahdollista? Sibylla katsoi vanhaa velhoa, jonka suusta virtasi yhdentekeviä lauseita tarkoituksenaan lohduttaa epäonnistunutta ennustajaa.

Äkkiä Sibylla tajusi, että rehtorin uuma alkoi kaventua Aivan kuin näkymätön vyö olisi kuronut sitä pienemmäksi ja pienemmäksi, kunnes tämä muistutti tiimalasia. Rehtorin äänikin oli muuttunut kumman kimakaksi ja sanat, jotka tämä oli lausunut, leijailivat erilaisina muotoina ilmassa. Vaaleanvihreät kolmiot ja pallot kisailivat keskenään ja leijuivat kohti kattoa toistaen jokainen omaa sanaansa:

_"pahoillani" "epävarma" "sukupolvea"_

Sibylla katsahti ikkunaan, sillä harmaa vesisade oli muuttanut väriään. Näytti kuin verta olisi roiskunut alas rubiininpunaiselta taivaalta. Se värjäsi koko pienen huoneen epätodelliseen, hämyisään sumuun. Lasia vasten pörrännyt kärpänen oli kasvattanut itselleen pitkän, violetin hännän, joka kiemurteli toistaen loputonta s-kirjainta. Naisen hätääntynyt katse osui huoneen seiniin, jotka sykkivät ja notkuivat omalaatuisesti. Sibylla nosti katseensa ylös peläten katon tippuvan epävakaiden seinien vuoksi ja näki oranssien, sahalaitaisten raitojen kulkevan nurkasta nurkkaan. Hän vetäisi järkyttyneenä henkeä ja oli tukehtua, kun ilman asemesta hänen suuhunsa tulvahtikin mansikkapirtelöä.

Sibylla tunsi käsissään kummaa kutinaa ja nosti ne kasvojensa eteen. Hänen sormensa leijuivat monen tuuman päässä kämmenistä näyttäen aivan nakkien muodostamalta kukkaviholta. Hän kirkaisi pelosta ja yritti ravistella käsiään, mutta lopetti välittömästi, kun huomasi, että kirkaisun sijasta hänen suustaan lensi kaksi sähäkänpunaista mehiläistä, jotka suunnistivat nakki-sormien luo ja tutkivat niitä kuin mettä etsien.

Juuri, kun hän ajatteli, että tämä oli liikaa yhden naisen hermoille ja että olisi parempi pyörtyä, oudot ilmiöt alkoivat kadota. Nakit sulautuivat kämmeniin, mehiläiset katosivat tussahtaen ja tavalliset värit räpsähtivät maailmaan. Hän tajusi seisovansa pöydän vieressä ja tuijottavansa perin juurin hämmentyneennäköisen Albus Dumbledoren kasvoihin.

"Anteeksi, en tainnut kuulla, mitä sanoitte, olin ilmeisesti omissa ajatuksissani", Sibylla tokaisi horjuvalla äänellä ja ihmetteli samalla, mitä ihmettä juuri oli tapahtunut. Dumbledore katsoi häntä pitkään ja näytti puntaroivan sanojaan tarkkaan.

"Sanoin, että muutin mieleni ja tarjoan teille ennustamisen professuuria Tylypahkassa."

Sibyllan suuret silmät näyttivät laajenevan suorastaan jättimäisiksi, ja hänen silmänurkkiinsa pullahtivat kosteat kyyneleet. "Aivanko totta?" hän henkäisi.

"Aivan totta. Oletan, että otatte viran vastaan?" Dumbledore hymyili.

"Kyllä, mielelläni!" Sibyllan huulet kaartuivat hymyyn ja hän jopa unohti käyttää mystistä äänensävyä.

"Lukukausi alkaa ensimmäinen syyskuuta. Odotamme teitä paikalle viimeistään tuolloin. Näkemisiin." Dumbledore nyökäytti päätään ja poistui huoneesta jättäen jälkeensä hämmentyneen ennustamisen professorin.


End file.
